1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof tightening structure for a signal connecter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional signal connecter, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a bolt sleeve 1, a tightening connecter 2 and a fixing outer sleeve 3 combined together. The tightening connecter 2 is inserted in the interior of the bolt sleeve 1, having its front end formed with a projecting ring 4 to resist against the inner wall of a stop edge 5 which is annularly disposed around the lower outer circumference of the bolt sleeve 1 and protruding toward the hollow center of the bolt sleeve 1. The fixing outer sleeve 3, to be fitted around the outer circumference of the tightening connecter 2 has its front end axially bored with an inner hole 6 to be tightly fitted with the tightening connecter 2. A slot way 7, preset in width, is defined by the rear inner wall of the fixing outer sleeve 3 and the outer circumference of the tightening connecter 2 for receiving a signal wire 100 therein. The signal wire 100 consists of an insulating layer 101, a wire gauze layer 102 wrapped in the insulating layer 101, a foamed core 103 disposed in the center and a guide wire 104 extending out of the center of the foamed core 103. Further, the tightening connecter 2 has an outer edge at its rear section provided with a plurality of ratchet rings 8 for tightly fixing the signal wire 100. The fixing outer sleeve 3 has its rear outer edge disposed with a plurality of circular rings 9 spaced apart. In assembling, the signal wire 100 is first inserted in the slot way 7 of the signal connecter and firmly fitted on the ratchet rings 8 on the rear outer edge of the tightening connecter 2, and then the circular rings 9 on the rear outer surface of the fixing outer sleeve 3 are clamped and compressed by the clamping head of pliers (not shown) to secure the signal wire 100 on the ratchet rings 8 of the tightening connecter 2. At this time, the fixing outer sleeve 3 has its front end closely resisting the rear outer end of the bolt sleeve 1 and tightly fitted with the tightening connecter 2. Thus, the conventional signal connecter is closely assembled to enable the front end of the bolt sleeve 1 connecting to a signal terminal, such as a TV terminal.
However, after the conventional signal connecter is assembled, the bolt sleeve 1 and the projecting ring of the tightening connecter 2 are fixed together only by resisting of the fixing outer sleeve 3; therefore, the bolt sleeve 1 and the tightening connecter 2 are of a loose fit structure and hence a gap still remains between the bolt sleeve 1 and the tightening connecter 2. Thus, when the bolt sleeve 1 is rotated for connecting to a signal terminal, moisture is easily to permeate into the signal connecter through the gap between the bolt sleeve 1 and the tightening connecter 2 to wet the wire gauze layer 102 in the signal wire 100. This will result in signal loss and fading or cause noise interference. As commonly known, there may be thousands of signal connecters used in a network; therefore, so long as one minute part is designed imperfect, the overall situation of the network will be affected.